Users commonly store a number of media files upon their various user devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, digital cameras or the like. For example, users may store songs, videos, photographs or the like upon their respective user devices. Because of the number of media files stored by a user device and, in some instances, further because of a lack of organization of those media files, the user may have difficulty in identifying one or more of the media files that they would otherwise desire to access, such as to play a song or display a video or other image. Even if the user is able to eventually identify the desired media file, the search of the media files may be inefficient with the user required to expend more time than is desired reviewing the media files.
By way of example, a group of friends may gather. In the past, the same group of friends or a subset of the group of friends may have traveled together, such as to the mountains, the beach or other vacation destination. During the prior trip, the users may have taken a number of photographs that are stored on their various user devices. During the current gathering of the friends, the friends may wish to identify the photographs that were taken during their prior vacation for nostalgic or other reasons. However, the users may have difficulty identifying the photographs stored by their respective user devices or, even if the users are able to identify the photographs, the time required to identify the photographs may be more than is desired.